mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Iralia Thosin
Iralia Thosin, The Kitsune Protector of the Refugium. Though young in years and with only 3 of her potential 9 tails, she holds a fierce dedication to those that she calls friend, or sees as Worthy leaders. She keeps her Kitsune nature hidden behind her favored form of a Lithe Taure elf Bladesinger. Description Elven form: a Lithe, nearly too slender Taure elf with light skin. Her platinum hair worn up high and long in a warriors knot that emphasizes her glowing green eyes. Her exposed body reveals very well defined musculature, and her stride displays a smooth, almost predatory grace. Kitsune: A small, slender and graceful woman with elfish features, long red furred ears, a thin layer of dark red fur covering her body, and 3 long bushy fox tails. She stands only about 4 feet tall in this form. Armor In both forms, she favors thin primitive garments of simple leather. Usually left in their natural colours. That said, she has been seen revealing a glamoured suit of Enchanted leather armor that she wears beneath her clothing. Some element of magic, making it blend in exactly with her skin. Hiding it from sight. Arms Trained as a Blade Dancer, her preferred weapons are twin straight blades, though she is proficient with most common weapons. Even traditionally non-elven ones such as hammers and mauls. Iralia's favored secondary weapons are Spears, and Large Two-handed blades. History (More to come) Ira'lia was born to a small family of Kitsune in a region of deep woods known as the "Elderfel". A band of forest known for its fey presence and the clan of Taure Elves that protected it. She spent her childhood watching the Elves, and the in awe of the Sano elves that the Taure clan owed fealty to. Her first true shapechange was into a Taure, and when she was old enough to fend for herself (a whole 11 years old), she assumed her now comfortable Elven form and went to visit the Thosin Sano clan, befriending the youngest daughter of the clan, Alysse Thosin. Seeing the developing bond between the two, Alysse's father adopted the young "Wood elf" into the clan as her daughters protector, having her trained in the arts of the Bladedancer. The Thosin's House Mage also tutored the girl, having discovered her identity due to the aura that he'd noted around her. His tutorship was unpleasant for the young Kitsune. Ira'lia would have fled this life quickly, if the bond between her an Alysse had not deepened further into love. See her in the world if you wish to know more. Skills - Sorcery: Though her studies in this area have been limited, and mostly restricted to defensive magics. - Stealth: Partly due to her heritage, and partly due to training. Iralia is quite practiced at the art of going unseen, and moving without making much noise. - Athletics: She loves to move, and this has translated into a fair skill at Gymnastics, Climbing, Swimming, and other physical activities, though she has not specialized her training in any of those areas. Witnessed Known Magics - Least Magics: Frost Coat, Mending, Presdigitation (Aka: Cantrip), Detect Enchantment - Lesser Magics: Minor Armor, Influence - Minor Magics: Dispel Enchantment, Counter Scrying, Telepathy - Moderate Magics: Personal Masking - Major Magics: Soul Binding, Greater Mages Armor Major Flaw/Flaws: Iralia grew up in a state of idolization of people that seemed so much more than she and her people in terms of culture and shaping the larger world, and has yet to outgrow that. This means that she will frequently defer to and obey those that she sees as "Better" than herself, even to the point of following orders or taking actions that she feels are wrong. Minor Flaw/Flaws: Her fox like nature reveals itself in how easily distracted she is. She frequently flits from one project to another, and has difficulties sticking with a project through to its completion due to this. Personality Iralia is at her core, a protector and a guide. She hates to see people abused wrongfully, though has had to abuse others in the name of protecting Other people. She is deeply conflicted on an internal level, about the "rightness" of doing so, and her feeling of power and dominance that doing so gives her. The inherently gentle and playful nature of her heritage and upbringing often conflicts with the fiercely protective instincts, causing her to adopt a brusque, direct manner. Beliefs A firm pantheistic believer, holding several divinities to be valid. Her particular patron is the Goddess of the Moon, Li'scala. She also holds the God of the Hunt (Tustav) and the Goddess of Swordwork (Lavessi) as dominant gods in her own personal pantheon. Quirks Frequently switches between tightly controlled, business like manner, to a more playful and teasing one. Cocks her head to the side in a foxlike or catlike manner when curious. Seldom smiles or allows facial expressions that are not deliberate. Relationships - Frey: The first one she met after her arrival in the summoned lands, and a proven friend who frequently goes out of his way to help and support her. Viewed as a "Lord", and generally treated as such by Iralia. - Pia/Puhta: One of her first "Peer" friends, someone that she feels a bond with that is neither "Lord" or "Submissive" to her. Their relationship is new, and somewhat tentative on Iralia's part, but no less strongly felt for that. - Nurora: A dryad "invader" to the refugium lands, who poses a potential threat to the balance maintained by the Refugium. Faced with the choice of slaying, or... controlling... the invader, Iralia's made the decision to try and control the threat instead of outright eliminating it. Deeply conflicted about this relationship and where she's chosen to take it. Category:Characters